User talk:Solar flute
|image= |color=gold |color2=green |textcolor=purple |textcolor2=peachpuff |line=white |font type=Arial |name=Solar flute|SF |sig= "They're here ,too. I cane to this place just to avoid them. |text=Hey, this actually works }} It's me Um, Solar Flute, it's me, ParaGoomba348. No one has been editing my talk page, so, I would really appreciate it if you did. I'm a lonely user on this Wiki, because only Kperfekt722 knows who I am right now. If you want to see me, visit my talk page. ParaGoomba348 05:28, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Sup! hey i'm thoth gamer if you would support my idea of an ultimate showdown (on the battle page) please tell meThothgamer 02:22, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ty thank you from Thothgamer 18:45, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Hiya I'm BNK. How are you? --Blue Ninjakoopa 05:02, 17 August 2008 (UTC) It appears you've never heard of Hydra. Click the latter for info. Lamp oil ...rope, bombs? You want it? It's yours my friend, just as long as you have enough rupees. huh? and why would rupees be accepted in kirby universe? Solar flute 05:58, 23 August 2008 (UTC) It's a joke. Do you watch YTP? what does that stand for? It stands for Youtube poop. Click Hydra here for info on Hydra please. Sorry if i sound like a loud-mouthed newb, but... YouTube Poop sucks!--KirbyFan (talk| ) 14:46, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry if I sound like a childish little boy, but that was uncalled for. Is spoiling fun for others your specialty or something? *No. I just thought I'd state my opinion.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 22:54, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Could you state it to yourself next time please? I'm not allowed on youtube. Solar flute Why not? --Blue Ninjakoopa 05:13, 2 September 2008 (UTC) there are some pretty bad stuff on that site. And viruses could be put on with that video, entering your computer when you press play. Solar flute Jesus. That's never happened to me before. --Blue Ninjakoopa 05:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Would you... Do you think you would be able to make us a new logo for the upper left-hand corner of the Wiki? Me and the other sysops still need to finalize what exactly we want it to be, but I just want to find someone who could make it later on. I'm asking around, so be sure to get back to me as soon as possible! Thanks! -EmptyStar I need to tell you something Missile does not appear in Kirby: Squeak Squad.-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 20:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) sorry, got it mixed up with canvas curse. Solar flute Sigh I'm sorry if I've been giving you a hard time lately. Your work here is much appreciated. Keep it up and you could become a SysOp. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 04:15, 30 September 2008 (UTC) -_- Sorry I bothered you. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 06:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) No problem. Solar flute 06:32, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I've been wondering lately, are you a female or a male? Don't take this offensively, but I've reently learned not to mix up someone's gender. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 15:21, 4 October 2008 (UTC) YESH! YESH!!! *dramatic bagpipes* Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:06, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Gender mixup... Was tha me? :P